This invention relates to a circuit arrangement for converting tri-state signals into binary signals. In known circuits of this kind, one or more binary voltage dividers are used in order to define a reference voltage range which is situated between the potential of the positive and that of the negative supply voltage source.
When the current consumption of such a circuit must be low, use must be made of high-ohmic voltage dividers which are difficult to realise by means of an integrated circuit technique.